Nightfall:Dead Friends
AM | Edited 10:47:56 AM Omniance: June 4th 6:45 p.m. Los Angeles, Santa Monica Boardwalk AM Omniance: Stacy: She and Fred are walking down towards the beach, carrying a blanket and some towels. When I said we should all go down to the beach I meant during the day. Not at night, and I didn't mean just you and me... She sighs. And we were attacked just the other night and you want to go down to the beach. Fred: She shrugs. You don't want to spend time at the beach with me? Stacy: She sighs. Going to the beach at dark defeats the purpose of going to the beach... There's no guys surfing or playing volleyball. The best eye candy we'll probably get is some withered old bum running around naked in the water. She shivers in disgust. Fred: I like the beach at night. The two of them walk down to a spot near the waves and Fred puts down the large blanket. It's serene. Stacy: She looks around. Yeah I just love being out in the middle of the night after I was just attacked... She narrows her eyes and then sets down a small cooler, along with the towels. Fred: I just want to talk about stuff, and I'm sick of the stuffy apartment. Stacy: We couldn't go to a place where our chances of being raped or murdered were significantly lower? Fred: She rolls her eyes and sits down, looking out at the rolling waves. I'm having someone meet us here anyway, he'll keep us safe. Stacy: A guy? She sits and raises and eyebrow at Fred. ...It's not Thomas Durrance is it? I don't want to be drugged and then dropped off at the apartments vomiting all over my best friend's carpet. Fred: He didn't drug me, and I didn't vomit on your carpet. She just shakes her head when she looks at Stacy. ...And -Anyway it's not him that's meeting us here. Stacy: Well your boyfriend better hurry up, because I don't want to be out here alone. She looks around again. I don't even know how you talked me into this. You've gotten scarily persuasive this passed week. Fred: He'll be here any minute... She looks at Stacy. When you see who it is, just don't freak out, ok? Promise you won't freak. Stacy: When do I freak out about anything? Never. She opens the cooler and pulls out a bottle of Corona and a small bag with limes. She bites the cap off of the beer with her teeth and starts fiddling with the bag to get it open. Might as well start drinking early. Fred looks up and around while Stacy does that, waiting for Marcus to show. AM Arbi: Marcus: His footsteps can be heard as he walks up to them, he's wearing shoes because of how dark it is but he still has swimming trunks on and has an open button shirt on. Hey. He sits down beside Fred on the blanket, just looking out towards the ocean. AM Omniance: Stacy: She pauses as she squeezes a small lime into her beer, recognizing that voice from somewhere. She turns and looks at Fred, then leans forwards slowly until she can see Marcus. Fred: She slowly looks over to Stacy. Stacy: ...The hell is this? AM Arbi: Marcus: He isn't sure what to say at this point but he can't help but to like he's holding back a slight smile, despite how dark this entire situation is. He picks up a beer and takes the cap off. He looks back at Stacy after a moment, he looks confused at her question but he's just teasing her. AM Omniance: Fred: Mar- Stacy: I went to your god damn funeral and cried my eyes out, and you're alive? ...AGAIN?! She's starting to look mad. Fred: He- Stacy: That's why you didn't go, isn't it Fred, you two are just trying to collect life insurance or something! Fred: She looks a little confused. Wha- Stacy: UN-believable... And he just saunters up, all full of himself and sits down! Fred: STACY! Stacy: WHAT!? Fred: She looks at Marcus for a moment and then looks back at Stacy. ...He's a ghost. Stacy: She narrows her eyes. This is stupid, I'm going home. AM Arbi: Feliks: He walks up to the blanket, barefoot, and sits down beside Stacy. There doesn't appear to be any cigarette in his hand. He's has shorts on and is shirtless. I told you she wouldn't believe you. Marcus: Fred isn't lying, Stacy. He looks at her. I wouldn't lie to you. AM Omniance: Stacy: She slowly takes a drink from her beer. ...Prove it then, smartass. AM Arbi: Marcus: I can't turn invisible or walk through walls, I don't know how. He looks down a bit and shrugs. Not everything is like the movies. AM Omniance: Stacy: She looks at Fred and then to Marcus. ...You guys are serious? Fred: Remember when I said he was in a car accident? That was true... He showed up as a ghost after that. Stacy: She narrows her eyes and thinks. So you can't prove it? Like- She pulls a can of mace out of her purse. -if I used this entire can on him, what would happen? He's a ghost so he should be fine right? AM | Edited 11:35:11 AM Arbi: Marcus: It would be extremely painful... He knows many harmful things still cause him pain, even if it's short lived. AM Omniance: Stacy: She lowers the can suspiciously. ...So you're a ghost that's just a normal guy then, that's real convincing. She puts the can back into her purse and starts to get up. You invite me out to the damn beach so that I can get punk'd or something with your not-dead, not-boyfriend, and then you treat me like an idiot, cracking a bad joke at my expense. AM Arbi: Feliks: He stands up. May I? AM Omniance: Stacy: She looks at Feliks. ...May you what? Why are you even here? She rolls her eyes as she stands up. AM Arbi: Marcus: He stands up and looks at Feliks, he looks a little nervous but he nods. Go ahead. Feliks: He reaches into his pocket and takes out a kitchen knife. I'm sorry, friend. Without saying much else he walks up towards Marcus, grabs him and stabs his stomach. AM Omniance: Fred: She winces and looks away before Marcus gets stabbed. Stacy: She watches the two of them. So it's a fake knife and you guys bought some ketchup packs. Why are you taking this so far? AM Arbi: Feliks: He lets go of the knife, leaving the blade inside of him before taking a step back. Marcus: He looks like he's in a lot of pain, his eyes are closed just so he can concentrate on trying to ignore it. Feliks: It's a very nice fake. AM Omniance: Stacy: She looks at Feliks. Why are you guys being such assholes? Still thinking that the knife is fake, she walks up and grabs the knife's handle, pulling it out quickly. AM Arbi: Marcus: He winces a bit at the sharp pain, blood can be seen going down his stomach from an open wound. It's not... fake. He covers the cut with his hand after she sees the hole. Feliks: He glances down at Fred, wondering if she wants to drink it, before sitting back down. AM Omniance: Stacy: She looks at the knife as some of it runs down her hand, she jumps and immediately drops the knife. Oh my God! She raises her hands up and shakes her hands out. AM Arbi: Marcus: It's okay. It's okay. I'm a ghost, this isn't gonna kill me. He lets out a relieved sigh as he moves his hand away from his stomach, the cut is gone. It still hurts but I can't bleed out because I'm... already dead. AM Omniance: Stacy: Oh my fucking god! She looks at Marcus, then Fred, then Feliks, then looks down at the knife in the sand. She sighs after a moment. PM Arbi: Marcus: He sits back down beside Fred. That doesn't mean I'm invincible though. If someone stabs me enough times I'll disappear. Not like a ghost either, I'll just be gone. He takes a drink from his beer. The first time it happened I was gone for a week. PM Omniance: Stacy: I really feel like making you disappear then. She looks really angry. Fred: ...What? Stacy: Can't I just have a normal life? Why does all this weird shit have to happen to me? PM Arbi: Feliks: Tell me, what other weird shit happened to you? PM Omniance: Stacy: She sits down and grabs her beer. Where do I even begin. In high school I saw Odie vomit out a swarm of black bugs or something and they attacked these guys, and one time I went to some party with my parents at this guy's house and some kid was burned to death on the front lawn and almost no one even cared, like it was just business as usual you know? And there was this creepy goth girl who brought this black mouse with her to school all the time, and I swear I saw it playing with another mouse in the gym one day, and it turned into a cat and ate the other mouse and then transformed back into a mouse and ran back into her purse when it saw me. Her eyes go wide. And then there was a time I stopped by this gas station on the way to school in the morning and I watched some crazy guy slash up some old man's face through the windows and I hid in my car, and of course this bitch from school, Mandy Lane, god I hated her, shows up and the guy just kills himself right in front of her and her loser friends... Then one time there was this bigass storm and I get trapped in this mansion with some slutty rich woman for like a week, and this like, kung-fu monk was there and I saw him grab a Satanist in a red robe that was trying to break in, the monk literally fried his brain with his bare hands and then teleported away. Oh my god, and one time when I was walking home in the rain all by myself and there was this huge blue fire monster in the sky flying around and a like three-thousand foot snake that just devoured it right out of the fucking air and then disappeared in a flash of lightning, and then like four nights ago I was attacked by a swarm of demonic birds and a giant mutant bat. She pauses. And don't even get me started on the time Ricky's arm got cut off by the school nerd or something in this giant house fire, and everyone knew about it, but then a few months later it was just miraculously back and no one but me even cared and whenever I brought it up everyone acted like I was making a joke or they'd look at me like I was crazy... PM Arbi: Feliks: He takes out a cigarette and puts it in between his lips before lighting it. I believe you. PM Omniance: Stacy: What about the arm? Cause that would be the first time anyone would believe that Ricky lost his arm and then it just straight up reappeared, with a really bad skin condition. Fred: She looks like she's still processing some of the things Stacy said. PM Arbi: Marcus: His arm looked okay to me, it was just covered in tattoos. You saw it. He doesn't even know how to comment on the rest of the stuff she said. PM Omniance: Stacy: Yeah well, maybe the deal he made with whatever demon or whatever just gave him that tattoo... Not that I care he was really hot even with one arm. She shrugs, then narrows her eyes. ...Guys with tattoos are hot. PM | Edited 12:36:34 PM Arbi: Marcus: I've been wanting to tell you what happened to me, Stacy but we've been going through a lot ourselves lately... and after I found out you went to my funeral, I wasn't sure what to do. PM Omniance: Stacy: She sighs. Fred: This night turned out weirder than I thought it would... Did you really see a giant snake? Stacy: There's a ghost right there and you don't believe my giant snake story? Fred: She shrugs slowly. PM Arbi: Feliks: World is full of mysteries, sometimes it's better to leave them alone and worry about your own life. Like your friend, Marcus. Much more important than big snake. PM Omniance: Stacy: Oh I don't worry about any of it. She drinks down a third of her beer. Odie worried about it all the time and he got locked up in a mental ward for like half a year. Decided that was never going to happen to me, I can't pull off the straight-jacket "look", and no hair products... I would really go insane, so I just ignore everything and act like my life is normal and that giant bats aren't out to kill me, and that my friend's not-boyfriend isn't a ghost. PM Arbi: Marcus: He actually knows about it. He rubs his side a bit. PM Omniance: Stacy: About what? The ghost thing? I'm not surprised, he worked for that old man that was some psychic detective or something... He's probably got his hands in everything spooky. PM Arbi: Marcus: He looks back out towards the ocean for a moment before glancing back at her. It sucks. PM Omniance: Stacy: What sucks? That Odie knows? Fred: She looks down and just stays quiet. PM Arbi: Marcus: The car crash... I walked back home the same night it happened and thought everything was okay. I went to work the next day and I still had no idea. It wasn't until Odie dragged us to the police station and showed me what happened to my car... He sighs a bit. It sucks. PM Omniance: Stacy: She frowns. ...Yeah... She looks out at the ocean. Being dead probably sucks a lot. PM Arbi: Feliks: He breathes out three smoke rings while he thinks, they rise up into the dark night sky before dissipating. Not everyone gets second chance, Marcus. Marcus: He scoots a little closer to Fred and nods. PM Omniance: Fred: She leans on him. Stacy: Oh my god are you two finally a couple? One of you had to die for the obvious to finally happen? Fred: She looks at Stacy. Stacy: She grabs her beer. That's so romantic I think I might get sick. PM Arbi: Marcus: He smiles, despite Stacy's attitude, being out here with Fred feels like time amazingly well spent. Feliks: He puts out his cigarette before laying back on the blanket, just enjoying the calming atmosphere with everyone else. Marcus: How you feeling, Stacy? PM Omniance: Stacy: I dunno... She looks down at her almost-empty beer. ...I'm glad you're still around, but it sucks that you're... Dead or something... PM Arbi: Marcus: I'm still making a difference. Just the other day we found Thomas and saved him from that woman. PM Omniance: Stacy: What woman? The one that attacked the club? Please tell me you're haunting her or something... PM Arbi: Marcus: Her name was Priscilla Wolfe. She was keeping Thomas in a wine cellar and it looked like she was torturing him. She caught us trying to rescue him and I think she may have started a fire down there while she was trying to hurt us... I don't know what happened but I carried Fred out of there and Odie got Thomas out. He takes a sip from his beer. We never saw her run out. PM Omniance: Stacy: She sighs. ...After what she did to you and Winston, that bitch deserved it. She grabs another beer from the small cooler. PM Arbi: Feliks: This Priscilla had many enemies. Santa Monica rests easier with her gone. PM Omniance: Stacy: She bites the cap off with her teeth and spits it out, then grabs a lime. Thomas started all of this nonsense, didn't he? Fred: I guess so... Stacy: Weird things goin on around here... PM Arbi: Marcus: He looks over at Stacy. He was pretty beat up but the doctor said he'll be okay. He lays back on the blanket and looks up at the night sky. It's covered in stars. Maybe we'll go see him tomorrow. PM Omniance: Stacy: So what the hell happened? Did he drug you? Fred: No, I just got too drunk... Like I said. Stacy: Well maybe I can ask him out then. I need a millionaire model-type in my life. PM Arbi: Feliks: I think Thomas is the kind to ask first. PM Omniance: Stacy: She sighs. Old fashioned huh? She takes a drink of her second beer. ...How romantic... Fred: She rolls her eyes and looks at Marcus. PM Arbi: Marcus: He smiles up at her, thinking she looks even more beautiful with the night sky behind her.